


Best Friends or More?

by PropertyOfOneDirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfOneDirection/pseuds/PropertyOfOneDirection
Summary: Louis has always been there when Harry had terrible days like he sometimes does. He makes him his favorite tea and gives him his favorite blanket. He cuddles him until he feels better so when he is on a date with his girlfriend and Harry texts him saying he is having a panic attack Louis immediately leaves and goes to take care of him. Are they best friends or more?





	Best Friends or More?

I walk through the living room making sure everything is straightened up. I mean it’s the least I can do for Harry since he has classes all day every weekday except Fridays. Harry and I have been friends since the beginning of college which has been about two years. He is my best friend and I felt like I have known him for years, I have been able to tell him anything and everything since we met. We just got along really well and we have been attached at the hip every since then well except for when I am with my girlfriend Ashley. I remember one of my first memories as his best friend. He had a bad day and so I made him his favorite tea and laid with him until he fell asleep. Just then I hear the front door to our flat slam shut. Harry walks in and kicks off his shoes and goes straight to laying down under the counter. Harry has always been so quirky, if he has a bad day he lays under the counter until you force him to get up. “Hey, Hazza bad day?” I ask watching my best friend lay under the counter. He only makes a small grunting noise in response. “Come on out and I will make you some tea.” I say while walking to the other side of the breakfast bar. I make the tea and add 2 spoons of sugar and a spot of milk before I grab Harry’s favorite blanket. When I reach the living room he is laying on the couch. I sit his tea on the coffee table and put his blanket on him. I then lay down behind him on the couch and wrap one arm around his waist and use the other to play with his hair. “Do you want to talk about your day Hazza?” I ask softly. “I hate the people in this stupid college.” He says as he begins to tear up. I pull him to my chest and rub circles on his back. “They said that I was just a stupid fag and that you were only friends with me because you pity me and that a straight guy like you could never really be friends with me and it’s true I don’t deserve to have friends,” He says sobbing. “Don’t you dare talk like that, you deserve the world and I may be straight but you are the best friend I have ever had and I wouldn’t change that or you for anything in this world.” He looks up at me with tear filled eyes and gives me a small smile. An hour later I am still laying on the couch with Harry’s head in the crook of my neck as he sleeps. I eventually drift off to sleep with Harry cuddled up next to me. Two weeks later everything has been going good, Harry hasn’t had any more horrible days and I am in my room getting ready for my date with Ashley. I walk out of my room and over to Harry’s room and knock on his door. He opens the door and looks at my outfit. “Date night with Ashley?,” he asks me. “Yea, how could you tell?” He looks at my outfit and again and says “You are wearing your date clothes.” I laugh and look at him as if he said something ridiculous. “I most certainly do not have date clothes, these are just normal clothes,” I say with sass. He laughs and makes a mmhmm sound as I hear my phone make the text message sound. I look at my messages and see that Ashley texted me and told me she was ready. “I have to go pick her up now but, don’t forgot that there are leftovers in the fridge and I will see you later tonight,” I remind him. He nods and I grab my car keys and go to Ashley’s. When I get there she comes out in a dress so I kiss her cheek and help her into the car. When we get to the restaurant we get out of the car and walk to the door holding hands. We get to the table and sit down to browse through the menu. We sit there talk, tell jokes before she asks “Do you ever think that you and Harry are more than best friends?” I begin to speak right as the waiter comes by to take our order. I order a steak and she orders a shrimp meal. As our food comes by my phone buzzes. I look down and see that it’s Harry, he probably just forgot where he put his laptop again , I think to myself. I look at the message and see that it is much worse.   
H- Lou, I am having a panic attack help  
L- On my way Hazza just breathe  
H- Hurry  
“I am so sorry Ashley, but I have to go like now your dinner is paid for,” I say immediately after I text Harry back. I see she gives me a upset look as I rush out of the restaurant to my car as fast as my legs will carry me. I get in my car and drive home not caring about the speed limit when all I can think about is Harry all alone having a panic attack. I park and run all the way up to our flat and open the door to see Harry sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. Tears are streaming down his face and he is breathing heavily with his eyes closed. I run up to him and cradle him in my arms. “Tell me three things you see,” I tell him trying to get his mind off of it while rubbing his back. “Couch, Floor, and You,” He says shakily while looking at me. “You are doing so good Hazza, now can you tell me two things you hear?” He looks at me again and replies, “Cars and your voice.” I keep rubbing his back and look him in his beautiful green eyes and smile at him. I mean his eyes aren’t beautiful, but they are nice to look at. Ashley was wrong we are just best friends and that is it. I quickly snapback into the moment and out of my brain to see that Harry’s breathing has calmed down and he is completely snuggled against me. I wrap my arms around him and sit here enjoying the silence. “I am sorry that I ruined your date like the worthless person I am,” he says breaking the silence. I look him in the eyes and start stroking his cheek. “You are not worthless, Hazza and I would much rather be here with you besides she wanted to talk politics and I hate politics. He giggles and lays his head on my lap while I start playing with his hair. My phone buzzes and I pick it up and look at the text Ashley sent me. I almost drop my phone in shock as I read the message. “Ashley just broke up with me over text,” I say to no one in particular. “I am so sorry this is all my fault, if I had just dealt with it myself you would still have Ashley” Harry says rambling. I surprise myself by lifting his chin so he is looking at me and kiss him. He puts his hands behind my neck and kisses me back. I pull back breathlessly and smile at him as he looks up at me. “I don’t think I am quite as sad as I should be,” I say as I lean down to kiss him again. This time I put my hands on his hip as his tongue enters my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth. I break away and lay my head on his shoulder as he says,”Why are we still on the floor against the wall?” I laugh and look at him,”I honestly don’t know but I don’t want to move.” I lay my head back on his shoulder and close my eyes just enjoying the peace of the moment. “What are we now, Lou?” I think about it for a second and look at his beautiful green eyes as I say,“Harry Styles will you be my boyfriend?” His eyes light up as he starts getting excited. “Yes of course I will be your boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, I have liked you for so long.” I laugh as he hugs me as tight as he possibly can. I eventually get up and help him up as well so we can go to bed. We go to our own rooms to change into our pajamas and then he comes to my room. I lay down and a few minutes later he lays down with me and puts his head on my chest. I kiss his head and say goodnight before, I drift off to sleep I think maybe we aren’t just best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading don’t forget to comment and look for new stories I post. I try to post once a week.


End file.
